


Someone to You

by Sexy_Avengers17



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint Barton-centric, Hurt Clint Barton, M/M, POV Clint Barton, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: All his life, Clint had felt like he never fitted anywhere, with anyone. That he was no one.And then Bucky Barnes came into his life.





	Someone to You

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of based this fic on the lyrics for Someone To You by Banners, so I would totally recommend you listen to it and check the lyrics before reading :)

**Clint**

Ever since he was a kid, Clint knew he never fitted in his family. Broken deaf kid, beaten up by his dad constantly, never really loved. 

And then his parents died, and he went into foster care. It was even worse then, but he had Barney. He could call Barney his own, and they were someone to each other. 

He was okay next to Barney; he fitted.

Together they escaped their foster home, and stumbled into a circus. Clint and Barney were accepted as long as they helped around.

And that was what Clint did. He started learning how to use a bow and arrow with Barney, trying to get better so he could be on the show.

He finally found something he was good at, and something in him clicked. He felt like he had found himself in the circus and the people around him.

Clint was someone to all of them. He fitted.

And then he discovered the robberies. How the circus was just a facade for its true work, and how everyone lied to him. And Barney.

Barney had also lied to him, and that was the reason he was the one in the show, not Clint. 

Never Clint. He felt like a stupid, naive kid, so he left the circus, and Barney. He wasn’t someone there.

And Barney wasn’t anything to him anymore. He wasn’t someone to Barney. Had never really been.

Clint continued with his life, for years feeling lost and alone, not anyone at all. He continued practicing archery, and it was the one thing that kept him sane and going.

He didn’t want to admit it, but he resorted over to crime for a while, until he crossed paths with Agent Coulson, and Clint became an Agent of Shield. He became Hawkeye.

Once again, Clint belonged. He was Nick Fury’s top Agent, and Agent Coulson became Phil, one of his best friends, and someone he could rely on. 

Clint was someone. Someone important, completing missions and accomplishing near impossible tasks. For a while, he felt complete.

Sometime later he was ordered to kill Natasha Romanoff. And so Budapest happened, and instead of killing her, Clint brought Natasha under his wing.

He gave her a second chance. If he had been given one, why couldn’t he give one to Natasha too?

Like Phil, Natasha became Tasha, his best friend and together they were Shield’s number one assassins.

They were someone together. Someone to each other too.

But over time, Clint lost his place. Suddenly it wasn’t Barton and Romanoff, it became Romanoff, Shield’s best spy, and Clint became Barton, another agent who knew how to shoot a bow and do other stuff.

Clint understood. Nat was better than him, he knew it, and she was his best friend, so he didn’t blame her, but he had thought this time, he really had finally become someone.

Apparently not. Phil still understood his feelings though, even if Nat didn’t totally comprehend him.

And of course, New York happened. Clint was never the same after Phil’s death, even if he still had Tasha and his new friends, Clint was back to his starting point.

He felt even more lost now, not fitting next to those gods and monsters fighting for the world, even if they said he did.

Clint observed how Nat fell in love with Bruce, how Steve and Tony always took care of each other during battle. How everyone simply had someone.

And he was still alone, watching only after himself since he didn’t have someone to call his own, nor was he someone to anyone on the team.

Clint was just part of it. And it was okay, he thought. With time the lonely feeling just stayed inside him, and he mostly forgot about his stupid issues by spending time with everyone and doing his job.

Sure, he was an Avenger, he was saving the world, doing something with his life, but Clint continued to have that feeling deep inside him.

He wasn’t someone to anyone, had never been. Clint was simply no one. And that was all he wanted, to be someone.

And then Bucky Barnes appeared in his life. Bucky, who seemed like just another person Clint wasn’t going to fit next to.

Barnes was broken, in different ways than Clint had been his whole life, but Clint knew. He understood how Bucky felt, so he helped him out whenever he could, even if he couldn’t help himself.

When the Tower became too much, too suffocating, Clint lead him to the roof, showed him the stars at night, shining even through the city lights. 

Whenever Bucky remembered, Clint gave him the silent comfort he needed each time. 

Every bad day or night, Clint made sure Bucky had someone next to him.

Bucky needed a friend, and Clint became just that. Even if he was still no one and still felt broken, Bucky wasn’t anymore. That was enough for Clint.

Even after Bucky got better, Clint stayed close to him, helped him whenever he needed it up to this day.

Today had been a rather bad time for Clint. The deep ache still hiding inside his chest was stronger this time when he woke up and hadn’t let him rest the whole evening. 

They were hanging out at the roof top at the moment, celebrating Parker’s birthday.

Everyone was just chatting, having a good time under the stars and enjoying the music around, and Clint couldn’t help but feel alone and extremely out of place then.

Everyone seemed to be having a good time with someone else. Steve was excitedly talking with Bucky over to one side. Tony and Peter were joking around with Thor, and Bruce and Nat were quietly observing the stars together.

And Clint was sitting to the side, drinking from his beer alone. He didn’t have anyone. Suddenly, he couldn’t take it anymore, and he quietly left to his room without being noticed.

Clint had felt he fitted for a while there, he really had, but in the end he wasn’t someone to anyone of them. He didn’t have someone of his own either.

He had been lying on the couch for a while now, trying to ignore the silence that was consuming him when someone knocked.

“Can I come in?” Bucky asked. Clint considered not answering, but this was Bucky, and he never shut him away.

“It’s not locked,” he answered. Seconds later Bucky sat crossed legged on the floor in front of him, his clear eyes observing Clint barely some space away.

“Why did you leave?” Bucky asked after a while. Clint sighed.

“I was feeling out of place, as usual,” he said quietly.

Bucky frowned. “What do you mean, as usual?” he asked.

Clint stayed silent for a while before deciding to tell Bucky everything.

“All my life I’ve been the odd one out, Buck, not fitting anywhere with anyone, and it’s no different here,” Clint said, looking away. “I see all of you have someone, and I want that. I wanna be somebody to someone. And be able to move earth and sky for them, light the stars every night just for them and them to do it for me. That when they’re feeling like everything’s falling apart, I will help them and they will help me.

“Upstairs, everyone’s got that, Bucky, and it was just too much. I’ve been no one all my life, and it’s not gonna change, is it? I’m never becoming someone to anyone,” Clint finished. He felt pathetic then, with his stupid issues always ruining everything.

“But it isn’t like that, Clint,” Bucky said tenderly. “You’re someone to me.”

“You’re saying it cause we’re friends,” Clint muttered, looking everywhere but Bucky.

“I’m not,” Bucky said. “I really mean it. You’re someone to me, Clint. Since the start, you’ve always been. You’re the person who moved earth and sky to help me get back on my feet, who showed me the stars and the sky when I was all alone, who helped me on all of my bad days.”

Clint looked up at Bucky to see him smiling lovingly at him. Suddenly, a soft hand started caressing the side of his face. 

“And I want to be that someone to you too, Clint,” Bucky continued. “If you let me.”

Clint stared at Bucky for long moments as he continued to understand what he had heard. All this time, he had been someone to Bucky.

And Bucky wanted to be someone to Clint too. 

Suddenly Clint was hugging Bucky tightly, burying his face in the crook of his neck as he felt his scent. Warm arms wrapped strongly around him. 

“Yes,” Clint whispered, as he felt himself fall into place in Bucky’s arms at last. “A thousand times yes.” 


End file.
